The invention consists of a foldable brick, which has two large and one narrow chambers inside when the first brick unit is installed, that has been designed and manufactured with optimal lightweight materials, can be interlocked and can be fitted side by side and on top of each other and can be installed without requiring any tools and equipment; front and rear walls of the brick which have been attached with a high strength rope—the visible surfaces of these walls can be optionally coated—and interlocking elements that enables the assembly, fitting and interconnection of the bricks. The foldable brick, can be installed, removed, folded and re-installed over and over again numerous occasions without using and tools and equipment. Thanks to the rope attached internal connection structure, the volume of the chamber comprised inside the foldable brick unit disappears during storage and transportation. This system can be installed without requiring a special skill within, an overall architectural space, this allows individuals to remodel their own spaces, to reconstruct in a different shape and form or for a different function and make additions/extensions. As the same elements can be used again, materials as in conventional methods, do not become nibble and discarded.
Foldable brick, thanks to the improved rope connection system, is quite lightweight and flexible as it is made of very light material; can be folded or be stacked in many different ways. In the making of foldable brick, no connection elements such as metal or plastic-based screws, nails etc. are being used; therefore the materials and techniques used in the manufacturing of this unit are completely recyclable. Foldable brick, being an invention which is completely outside of the traditional approach regarding issues such as storage, storing, transportation, installation, cost, structure, sustainability, maintenance, resistance, hygene sanitary, environmentalism provides a solution that did not exist before.
The invention relates to a fitting locking system which is reciprocally located at least in two places on this foldable brick or in other words on these structure units to enable them to be connected in a way that ensures formal, functional and aesthetic integrity among brick units and to reduce these units to the area, height and volume of the material and/or materials that they are made of, through completely eliminating the area and volume that bricks, concrete blocks or units occupy in the universe along with the air gaps/chambers they contain, by folding in upon itself. This invention describes a general overview presentation of a series of interconnected units and at the same time describes a foldable brick connected with a high strength and completely flexible rope that forms the connection structure of this unit and the structure and fitting interlocking system that enables a three dimensional structure with volume to be reduced to a structure with the minimum size, thickness and volume possible by stacking upon each other and converting into a plate like flat shape that leaves absolutely no space between corresponding walls.
Such easy to assemble and disassemble panel systems with interconnected structures are available in the current techniques; there are different systems to be known as it can be seen in the following patent documents.
In the patent application no: EP0960585 (A2), a kit for the installation of three-dimensional structures is being described. Here, the cubic kit mentioned has connection elements formed with padding elements and intermediate plates. These padding cubes have sockets for connection elements on each corner and base surface along through all corner surfaces. Intermediate plates have locking gripping elements applied with positive force onto each surface, this way two cubes which is to be combined, can be locked to each other. This kit also has panels within the mentioned padding elements and/or grips which have been connected and organized with the same grid pattern like the connection sockets, which have been aligned with padding cubes.
On the other hand, patent application no: GB2323861 (A) is about a wall structure designed for display stands. The wall structure here contains removable panels, cross shaped parts, support legs which are interconnected in a way to correspond to the frame. Vertical legs have front and rear surfaces. Cross pieces are connected in a way to face the surfaces of the adjacent vertical legs along with the panels connected to the front surface. These vertical legs are comprised of a sheet material folded into a pipe shaped structure. Windows pairs are formed on front surfaces; the distance between adjacent windows pairs is equal to the distance desired between adjacent panels. Panels that are connected to the same pair of vertical legs having overlapping areas serve to limit the light leaking between two panels. There are hooks on the corners of these panels designed for the extensions on the windows and for casings. These panels are providing a removable wall system without disturbing other panels.
The patent application no: DE4208193 (A1) is about a demountable construction system designed for structures and items having panel corners shaped with profiled gripping stripes that construct supporting structures. This structure has panel corners inside these profiled units that take form by interlocking each other. Each structural element has two profiled corners that are at least connected to these panels. These inter-connectable profiles can be secured with inner springs or with a self-locking design. Hinge pins are located in the holes prepared inside the structure for doors and shutters. The purpose of this invention is to construct an item/furniture in a simple way without using separate independent connectors.
However, each of above mentioned systems and many other similar structures, items and furniture systems, offers different solutions in terms of functionality and structure to overcome one or several problems regarding the available technique, our invention is on the other hand has a different approach in comparison to the already known systems with its special dismountable foldable brick design.